The present invention concerns a device to release a magazine latched into the receiver of a firearm from the left or right side of the firearm.
Known firearm magazines are retained in the receiver by a catch connected to a push-button mechanism. The push-button is located on the right side of the receiver and serves to release the magazine. This placement is ideal for changing magazines for a right-handed user, but it is complicated, inconvenient and disadvantageous for a left-handed user.